A Battle of Loyalty
by awesomegirl23
Summary: When a young girl named Kayo Kimura shows up at the order one day demanding answers about her past no one knows what to say. Luckly the Scar on Kayo's arm says enough. As a wielder of Innocence and Dark Matter , Kayo is in a battle of loyalty. AllenxOC
1. I Need Answers

A Battle of Loyalty

Chapter 1

I Need Answers

Kayo stopped dead in her tracks, standing before her was the tallest tower she had ever seen. She pulled her long brown hair behind her ear," This is it, the Black Order headquarters," A tear streamed down her face," finally." Then the gatekeeper began to talk.

"PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A PHYSICAL EXAM!" Kayo was frozen in fear. She practically turned white.

"OKAY!" Kayo stood there waiting for a word from the giant tiki face.

"Chief she _seems_ clean." Was the tiki was talking to himself? Just then Kayo heard another voice emerge from the tower.

"What is your name?" The voice asked her.

"Kayo Kimura, sir."

"Hi my name is Komui. We received no news that you would be arriving Kayo, and this time I'm sure of it! Please... go away." His voice completely disappeared.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kayo quietly between gritted teeth. Kayo marched straight up to the door and started banging on it with her fists as hard as she could. "I'VE WAITING TOO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT JUST TO WALK AWAY!"

"Can we get an exorcist down there," said Komui sipping his coffee," Lenali dear would you mind?'

"Not at all, brother."

At of nowhere Kayo was pushed on the ground by a strong wind. Shielding her face with her arm, Kayo, with a failed attempt, tried to get off the ground. Lenali had her weapon right at Kayo's neck. The light of the boots were reflecting directly in Kayo's eyes. "He said to get lost!" Lenali said with great seriousness, but the seriousness quickly turned into surprise as Kayo's arm transformed into a blade. Lenali jumped back in defense. Kayo slowly brought herself to her feet.

"I don't want to fight you," she said deactivating her arm," Please I just want answers! Look! "Kayo pulled up her sleeve revealing a deep scar in the shape of a star. Lenali let out a gasp. The star was surrounded by a purple aura that's seemed to be feeding off Kayo's arm. "Why is this happening to me? I need to know!" Kayo couldn't fight back the tears anymore; she fell to her knees in tears. Lenali stepped in front of her and pulled out her hand.

"Let's go inside." Kayo slowly took Lenali's hand, and they both walked through the huge black double doors together. As they were walking through the order in silence, whispers of curiosity and worry leaked from every corner. Kayo kept he eyes on the ground to avoid any eye contact with people. She certainly wasn't in the mood to make friends...or enemies. Lenali lead Kayo to a large wooden door in the middle of an empty hallway. "Go ahead." said Lenali with a warm smile. Kayo slowly turned the rusty knob and walked inside. She was in a dark large room, but in a corner was a light. Kayo followed the light she tripped a few times on papers and books before she reached a desk, but no one was there. There was only a stack of papers and a steaming cup of coffee with a pink bunny on the mug. Kayo looked around for any sort of life when a figure appeared through the door. Startled kayo knocked over the coffee. The papers were soon drenched in hot coffee. "I'm so sorry!" she said struggling to organize all the papers as well as possible. The figure moved in closer into the light. Standing in the light was a tall man with purple hair, and glasses down to his nose. He pushed up the glasses with his finger and flashed a big smile.

"Hi, Komui lee. One question, okay? What are you doing in my office?" Kayo froze then suddenly her only reaction was to bow.

With her face to the ground she said apologetically," I'm so sorry sir, you see a girl , she had long greenish hair and she sent me here. I'm so sorry!" Komui placed his hand on her shoulder, Kayo raised her head.

"Relax, you aren't in trouble." He gestured to a small sofa," have a seat." Kayo quickly sat down with her hands in her lap. "I heard you have questions for me. i might have answers." Kayo swallowed hard.

"Sir my name is Kayo Kimura, i was wondering if you could explain to me what this is." she pulled up her sleeve. Komui walked toward Kayo and took her arm. Kayo began to grow worried seeing the look of concern on Komui's face.

"Your arm, it's a weapon right?" He said still looking at the scar.

"Yes sir."

"Kayo, if it's okay with you could you stay here at the order. I'm afraid putting you out in the world is too risky."

"What do you mean?" Kayo was shaking with worry. She could feel cold sweat drip down her cheeks. Komui noticing her anxiety put on A smile.

"Don't worry Kayo, you're safe here. What you don't know is that you are an exorcist. You're very powerful Kayo. I just know it! "He said helping her up. "Let's see what Hevlaska thinks."

"Hevlaska?" Kayo was so confused. Exorcist? She was not an exorcist. She was just a girl with a strange power. That was the last thing she thought she was. Kayo got an answer, but there was much much more than that.

**Thanks 4 reading guys !**

**Chapter 2 coming very soon!**


	2. Too Close for Comfort

A Battle of Loyalty

Chapter 2

Too Close for Comfort

The next morning Kayo woke up very early. The moon still hung in the sky. She stayed in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about her day yesterday. "What did Hevlaska mean by I was too close for comfort? It sounded like she was warning Komui about me or something." She got out of bed and went to the window. The sun was just rising. Kayo always loved sun rises. They reminded her of her parents, but that was all history. She got dressed in her usual jeans and t-shirt then walked out of her room closing the door behind her. "Might as well explore this place." She thought out loud.

Every hallway looked the same. Just room after room, she was definitely lost now .Then she heard a noise. Kayo followed it until it lead her to a large room. Just before she was about to walk in Kayo noticed a man. He seemed to be training. Kayo quickly hid behind a wall, peeking every few seconds. "He sure is strong for someone that old." She thought. Kayo stepped closer trying to get a better look then, crash! She tripped over her own feet and landed right on her face. The man looked back startled and rushed to help her up.

"Are you okay?'" He asked concerned. He had his hand out to help to help her up, but Kayo had gotten up by herself ignoring it.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said dusting off her clothes. As soon as she looked at him the blood left her face. He wasn't old at all! In fact he looked about her age! But what was up with his hair? Kayo immediately bowed."I'm so sorry I didn't mean to spy! I mean you were right there and I didn't want to interrupt! You looked so busy so I just stayed. I guess I shouldn't have. God I'm, an idiot. Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled. "My name is Allen walker, nice to meet you." He said with his hand out. Kayo looked up and stared at his hand for a long time before she responded.

"I'm Kayo Kimura. Nice to meet you too." This time she took his hand and shook it. She let go almost immediately, and started to stare at the floor. She didn't even notice his shirt was off until now. Then he grabbed his shirt and started putting it on.

"So are you the new girl?' He asked fixing the last button on his shirt.

"Yeah." Her eyes were still on the ground. Then Lenali walked in the room carrying a tray of coffee, it was obviously for his brother because there was that screwed up bunny mug on it.

"Oh there you are Kayo." Lenali was in a rush. "Allen I have a lot to do so could you maybe give Kayo a tour of the order?"

"Sure. Of course. "

"Great, okay." She looked at Kayo's nervous face. "Don't worry,' she said with a reassuring voice. " Allen's great! Gotta go!" Just like that Kayo was alone again with a boy. All her life Kayo tried to avoid moments like this. Too late.

"Come on." He said gesturing her out of the training room. Kayo nodded her head and they were off. They passed by the dining hall, the science division, and Komui's forbidden laboratories. While they were walking Kayo bumped into a tall man with dark long hair and sharp eyes. "Sorry," she said quickly.

"Watch it newbie." He said coldly. Then he walked away giving Allen a nasty look. Kayo felt as though she had been hit in the face with a brick.

"Was it something I did?" asked Kayo. Allen gave her a warm smile.  
"No. That's Kanda. Word of advice, stay away from him." He said. Kayo knew he hated Kanda. Mostly because Allen had his fist held tight to his side.

"Why?"

"Because he's a jerk. Uh, let's keep going." Allen was obviously trying to change the subject. Despite his warning Kayo was curious about Kanda. Though she was the shyest person ever, she was still curious.

After the tour Kayo and Allen went to eat breakfast. For the first time in what seemed like years Kayo found herself smiling. Lenali was right, Allen was great. Kayo was already attached to him, and the order. While they were talking, a man a little taller than Allen with red hair and an eye patch sat next to Kayo and put his arm around her. Kayo was so shocked she dropped her fork.

"Hey Allen!"

"Lavi!"

"Come on Allen, that's not really nice, keeping the new girl all to yourself." Lavi chuckled winking at Allen. Then he looked at Kayo. "My name is Lavi. Nice to meet you. Welcome to the Black Order!" Kayo pulled lavi's arm off and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Kayo, of course, around so many guys started to blush for no apparent reason. Then Lavi laughed.

"That's cute." Lavi's comment made Kayo's face glow even more.

"Lavi, would you quit it?" asked Allen as he gave him a stern look. Lavi was definitely getting the wrong idea.

"I get it. I'll leave you two alone." Then he walked away grinning. Allen was almost as red as Kayo. Almost, but not quiet. Allen and Kayo continued their conversation about Allen's crazy appetite , but they were interrupted by Reever. He was tall man with dark bags under his eyes. The sleeves of his lab coat were up to his elbows, and he wore bracelets on each arm.

"Kayo, hi I'm Reever Wenham, I wanted to tell you that chief wants to speak to you." Kayo suddenly began to shake. All the comfort that she was feeling faded away in one blow.

THX 4 Reading

Next chapter coming soon


	3. I'm not their little princess anymore

A Battle of Loyalty

Chapter 3

"I'm not their little princess anymore."

Kayo started down the hallway with Reever to chief's office. God knows what he wanted to tell her. Maybe she'd be kicked out on her second day in the order! A million thoughts buzzed in Kayo's head. All the anxiety started to give her a headache. When they reached his office Kayo stood frozen in place. "You okay?" asked Reever.

"I'm fine."

"Well then go on ahead." Reever opened and Kayo stepped in and saw Komui playing with his pen.

"Sir?"

"Kayo! How did you sleep?"

"Fine really." She said sitting on the sofa.

"Great! Well I wanted to give you your first official mission." He said standing up.

"Mission?"

"Yes, didn't I explain this to you yesterday?" Kayo was never more nervous in her life.

"Yes you did, but chief I never destroyed an akuma before. Do you think I'm ready?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile. It didn't help much though. Kayo barley knew how to control her weapon. Plus that scar on her arm doesn't help the control level at all. "Your mission will take place in England. There seems to be fragment of innocence located in London. We've received reports of a ghost. A couple months ago a young girl named Mary James was murdered. People claim to see her roaming around her home town .You need to look into that and find the source of innocence. Got all that?'  
"Ghost?" Kayo was terrified. A ghost! Kayo never wanted to get close to a ghost.

"You might as well get used to ghosts. You are an exorcist now. You know what I mean. If it will help I'll send a finder with you."

"Okay sure." Kayo had met a couple of finders, they were very nice. After Komui went over the rest of the mission Kayo went to pack. When she opened her door she found a package on her bed that said "hope it fits newbie!" Kayo ripped it open. Inside was a pair of shorts and a jacket. Both made out of leather with silver lining and a shiny crest of a cross. Kayo pulled on her uniform along with her worn out pair of converse. Kayo was heading towards the end of the hallway when she ran into Allen.

"Hey. Already on a mission, huh? He asked.

"Yep."

"Nervous?"

"Yes." Kayo was usually very open about her feelings. She wasn't afraid to say she was nervous.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot."

"Good Luck Kayo. Be careful 'Kay?" He said with a chuckle.

"Sure thing. Bye Allen." Later that day on the train Kayo kept reading the mission packet over and over again. Maybe she'd find any tips on how to kill huge demons with poisonous bullets. Yep she was doomed. The finder seemed concerned.

"Miss Kimura, if I may, you shouldn't be worried. I am here and you _can _fight." The finder had wraps over his mouth and the hood of his long tan jacket was over his head.

'Thank you…?"

"Tomo, pleasure Miss Kimura."

"No the pleasure is all mine." They sat in silence for a while. Then Kayo spoke. "Tomo, I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?'

"Kill. I couldn't stand the guilt. I'd feel like monster."

"Miss Kimura, you aren't killing. By destroying the akuma you are putting the trapped soul out of misery." Kayo did feel a little better. She tried hard to ignore the feeling of regret that hung in the back of her head. Komui wasn't right. She was not ready for this.

By the time they had reached London and got an inn Kayo was worn out. She couldn't wait to sleep. She woke up at about 6 AM the next morning. After she got dressed Kayo headed over to Tomo's room. After knocking on the door about 3 times with no answer she assumed he was asleep. "It couldn't hurt to go into town." She thought to herself as she tip toed out of the inn. The streets of London were beautiful. Every corner was full of street vendors and shops. The people seemed friendly, but Kayo learned not to judge by appearance. As she was walking past a building of apartments she heard a shrill scream. Kayo ran after the shrieks until she reached a dead end. At the end was a girl that looked about the age of seven. She was sitting on the floor with her face in her knees and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"HELP ME! DON"T LET THEM GET ME! PLEASE!" The girl was insane.

"Excuse me, little girl are you okay?" Kayo tried to shake the girl out of her trance but Kayo's hand went right through the girl. She couldn't believe it. She was face to face with Mary James, the girl who was murdered and the reason for her mission. "Hey can you hear me?" The girl stared up at her and with tear stained eyes. Then she looked down to the crest on Kayo's Jacket and began to scream again.

"EXORCIST! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME! THIS IS MY LIFE." Then she stood up and ran away as fast as she could.

"Hey wait up kid!" Kayo ran after Mary. They ran through crowds of people and over bridges. Then they reached a dense forest.

"What do you want?" Mary was stepping back slowly.

"My name is Kayo Kimura. I want to help. Are Mary James?" Asked Kayo breathing hard.

"Yes. I like living like this. You can't take it away."

"What are you talking about?" Kayo frankly was getting pissed off. Mary was being so vague and Kayo didn't know what the heck was going on! "Please explain to me what's going on."

"The green light."

"Green light?" Of course! Kayo the innocence that was inside Hevlaska was definitely green!

"Where is the light Mary?" Kayo was proud. She was solving this whole mystery on her own. Maybe she was ready.

"I'll never say. It keeps me here, on this planet, that's where I belong!" Kayo inched closer to Mary.

"Please, Mary, if you don't tell me many people you love will get hurt. That light that's keeping _you_alive attracts what we call akuma. They are demons. They destroy the green light and everything in its way. That green light is called innocence .We, the exorcist, we protect the innocence. Do you understand?"

"Who will get hurt?"

"Your family, friends, everyone." Mary began to cry again. Kayo was not good with kids. At all.

"I was murdered! I was killed in my own home!" Kayo didn't know what to say. This kid was serious and Kayo found herself fighting back tears. "I don't want to put anyone through that." Kayo got down on her knees to Mary's level.

"You don't have to. Just tell me where it is."

"I don't want to disappear. I'm scared." Now Kayo was crying.

"This way I c-can still visits my m-mother and my father. Though every time I walk through the door they don't even see me, and then when I try to talk to them they start, they start to cry and scream." Mary sunk to her knees again. "I'm not their little princess anymore." Kayo couldn't believe what someone Mary age has had to go through. Kayo had gone through something similar, but she never realized people had worse lives than her.

"You know, sometimes people are scared of me." Mary looked at Kayo with surprise." I mean look at me." Kayo pulled up her sleeve and showed her scar. The area around it was black and blue.

"Oh my god." Mary looked miserable. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. Mary its okay to be scared to disappear. I promise if you did "disappear" you'd be able to visit your parents all the time. Without the screaming. Sometimes you just need to make a sacrifice." Mary glued her eyes to the ground without saying a word.

"I understand."

"Then you need to tell me where the light is."

"You see, I don't know exactly where it is. I see it in my dreams and I sense it sometimes. Likes its calling me. That's all."

"Well can you help me find it?" Kayo asked with a soft voice.

"Okay." No one could see Mary but Kayo. Must be because the connection through the innocence. So Kayo looked insane talking to herself. While they were walking a women came up to her with blood on her forehead.

"Please help! There's a monster!" then the women disintegrated in front of them leaving nothing but ashes in her place. Kayo ran to the scene. In front of her was a huge floating monster with guns all over his body. It had a star on its forehead had black circles around its eyes.

"What is that?" asked Mary scared.

"An Akuma. Innocence Activate!" Kayo's right arm transformed into a razor-sharp blade and she aimed right for the akuma. But her aim was off and she landed on her back with a pound. The akuma pointed its bullet right for her and, BANG! Kayo shut her eyes. Had she died on her first mission? Great. Yeah she had a lot to be proud of now. Then she opened her eyes. She wasn't floating in the afterlife. She was still there in London, struggling to her feet. Except Allen stood in front of her with a bullet through his chest. Then pentacles started to materialize on his face.

THX 4 READING


	4. Goodbye Kayo

A Battle of Loyalty

Chapter 4

" Goodbye Kayo"

Kayo was frozen with shock. The blood completely drained from her face and she started to get dizzy. Allen would soon be nothing but a pile of ashes and it would be her fault. Then something amazing happened. The cross on Allen's anti-akuma weapon began to gleam a bright green. Then the stars that had turned Allen's skin gray began to slowly fade out, and Allen's skin had returned to its regular pale complexion. Then he aimed his weapon right for the akuma and destroyed it in one blow. Kayo couldn't believe her eyes. Allen cured himself of the deadliest poison. He turned around to see her face an ailing color of yellow and shaking with fear. He ran over to her and helped off the ground.

"Kayo. Are you okay?" The tears in Kayo's eyes glistened in the sun.

"Are _you _okay?" She asked ignoring his question.

"I'm fine." he said with an endearing smile. "You don't look so good."

"Well yeah. I don't feel good either. I thought you died." A sympathetic smile appeared on Allen's face. Kayo sat on the ground with her face in her knees. "How did you cure yourself?"

"All parasitic types can."

"No way." She looked up at Allen then stood up. "I have another question. What are you doing here?" Allen began to inch back slowly with his hands in front of himself in justification.

"I-I was sent by chief. He told me to keep an eye on you." Kayo dropped her fist.

"Chief sent you?" Allen nodded his head quickly. "So he doesn't trust me." Kayo glued her eyes to the ground in disappointment. "I thought he said I was ready." Kayo felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Allen's sensitive eyes.

"Chief does trust you. Listen, he just wants to look out for you. He worries that's all." Then he gave her a heartening smile. "Plus we didn't want to lose our newest exorcist." Kayo smiled back.

"Thanks Allen." With all the commotion Kayo had completely forgotten about Mary. "Mary!"

"Mary?" Kayo started to look for Mary but she couldn't see her anywhere.

"Maybe she ran away."

"Who's Mary?" Asked Allen again. Kayo explained everything that had happened so far to Allen. "Okay great, so now we just have to find her."

"Then we have to find the innocence."

"Right." Allen and Kayo started walking in the city looking for Mary. They hadn't found any sign of her. Just when they were about to give up Kayo thought they should go check in the forest for her. When they reached the forest Allen sat on the floor with a sigh. "Ugh, I'm tired." Kayo sat next to him.

"Me too." Then they heard a rustle in a bush. Kayo stood up first. Allen grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. It could be dangerous." Kayo turned to him.

"Don't worry." Then it rustled again. This time Allen stood up and stepped in front of Kayo. Then from behind the bush out came a girl with sad eyes and a frown. It was Mary.

"Mary!" Mary slowly dragged her feet over to Kayo with her hands behind her back. Mary's face was full of terror and her voice was shaking. "What is it? What's behind your back?" Mary began to cry, and then she showed her hands. It was the innocence. "You found it!" Kayo was confused. Why was Mary crying? "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"There's a woman. She said she would kill my family if I didn't do it."

"Who told you to do what?"Asked Allen seriously.

"I don't know who she is." Mary's tears continued to stream down her face. "I'm sorry Kayo."Then Mary's hands turned a dark color of black. A shadowy purple aura surrounded them. Mary crushed the innocence between her hands then it burst into a million luminous particles. The innocence was swept away in subtle breeze and that was the last of it. "Goodbye Kayo." Then Mary faded away, forever.

"Mary." Kayo could barely speak as she tried to swallow the giant lump in her throat. "She's gone. Who would do this?"

"The Noah." Said Allen with his head down. His colorless hair covered his eyes.

"The Noah?"

"I'll explain later." Kayo could tell Allen was holding back tears by the way he spoke. "We should probably go back to the inn." Kayo and Allen walked out of the forest with tears in their eyes. She had officially failed her first mission.

THX 4 READING!


	5. Goodnight Exorcist

A Battle of Loyalty

Chapter 5

Goodnight Exorcist

When Kayo and Allen got on the train they both sat in silence. Tomo was sitting in a different cart, so it was really quiet. "How could this happen?" Kayo thought to herself as she looked out the window. The sun had already gone down and the sky was utterly black. "I failed my first mission. God, Komui's gonna be so mad." Kayo let out a yawn. She hadn't gotten any sleep in the past 15 or so hours.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Said Allen in a thoughtful voice. Kayo smiled. She couldn't help it. Every time Allen would talk to her she would just beam.

"Yeah, okay. What about you?"

"I'm not so tired."

"Okay." Kayo lay down on the scarlet red seat of the first class cart. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't. She was too disappointed in herself.

"You know, you shouldn't be so down?" Kayo was surprised at Allen's comment. Why wouldn't she. Kayo sat up in her seat.

"But I destroyed innocence, on my first mission. I have all the reason to be down."

"Listen, _you_ didn't destroy it. Mary did. Plus you couldn't do anything about it. It was your first time. Komui will understand." Kayo felt a little better.

"Allen, you said you'd explain to me what the Noah Clan was." Allen's expression quickly twisted into pain. His eyes were bursting with hatred. Maybe it was a bad time to ask him.

"Kayo, The Noah Clan is the reason why you exist. The Noah Clan works with the Millennium Earl. You know who he is right?" Kayo stared to the ground.

"I know who he is." Replied Kayo, clenching the arm with her scar on it. Almost everyone in the order had some past with him. Allen kindly ignored her reaction to the earl's name.

"The Noah Clan are the only people who can destroy innocence."

"Then how did Mary destroy it?"

"She must've been possessed." Kayo felt as though she had been shot in the back with terror itself.

"They can do stuff like that?" Kayo kept her eyes on the ground. She was afraid Allen might notice she was scared.

"Kayo, that's nothing compared to what they are capable of." Allen spent a while explaining to Kayo what the Noah Clan were. Kayo seemed more terrified with every word he spoke. Why did the innocence have to choose her? Why was she a part of all this horror? When he was done speaking they sat in silence again. Kayo tried to fall asleep ignoring the thoughts of the Noah clan that lurked in her mind. Her scar's constant pain was giving her a headache. Then she slowly drifted away into a painful sleep.

Drip, drip, drip. Blood was seeping from Kayo's arm with every step. The Millennium Earl was right on her tail, and he was prepared to kill. Kayo was running as fast as she could, and for some reason her anti- akuma weapon wasn't activating. Her innocence had failed her and now her scar was consuming her body. Her hands were turning gray at the finger tips. Her eyes turned gold. A searing pain shot through her whole body. Kayo dropped to the floor, screaming. Black hands emerged from the crusty earth and began pulling her down. They seized her legs and arm leaving blood-spattered hand marks wherever they touched. Kayo felt herself slowly dying. "Goodnight, exorcist 3."

Kayo woke up on the train screaming. "No! Stop! Help me!"

"Kayo snap out of it. Kayo!" Kayo could barely hear Allen's voice in the middle of her horror. She slowly came back to reality. Cold sweat dripped down her face. Kayo was breathing heavily. Allen handed her a glass of water and she swallowed it down in one gulp. "Are you okay?" Kayo could barely speak.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"You scared me." Allen was wiping Kayo's sweat drenched hair out of her face. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I'd rather not say." She moved Allen's hand away from her face. "It's over. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please don't worry."

"Okay." Allen seemed understanding, but Kayo could see his concern. The last thing she wanted was to pull anyone into her problems. Tomo walked through the door.

"I just called chief. I reported everything that happened so far." Kayo was relieved Tomo had called. This way she wouldn't have to tell chief herself that the innocence had been destroyed. When they got to the order Kayo an Allen walked into the science division.

"We're back!" Called Allen. "They must be on break. Hey, why don't we go get some food, I'm starving."

"Okay." As they were walking Kayo noticed that there were no people in the hallways. When they opened the door to the dining hall all the lights were off. "What's going on?" then the lights switched on.

"SURPRISE!" In front of Kayo stood the whole Black order. Finders, exorcists, even Kanda was there.

"What's all this about?" Kayo asked beaming. Lavi came from behind her with a mug.

"It's your welcome party Kayo!" Lavi said with a cheerful grin. Then he handed her the mug. Near the bottom Kayo's initials were in black.

"Is this mine?" Lavi nodded his head happily. Then Komui came to her and hugged her.

"Welcome to the Black Order. Sorry it's a little late."

"No problem. But Chief, I failed my mission." He let go of Kayo and flashed an accepting smile.

"Forgive and forget, in most cases." He shook her hand. "Welcome to the family." Kayo let out sobs of joy.

"Thank you." Then she wrapped her arms around Komui. Then they all laughed. Kayo had finally found her answers, most of them.

Thx 4 Reading


	6. Game Set Match Kimura

Battle of Loyalty

Chapter 6

Game. Set. Match. Kimura

The next morning Kayo woke up to a knock on her door. She got up sluggishly and answered it.

"Good morning." Said Allen leaning against the side of her door. Kayo stretched her arms.

"'Morning. I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason why you woke me up at 6:30 AM?" Allen stood up straight. He was wearing a sleeveless black muscle shirt with gloves that stopped at the knuckles of his fingers.

"I woke you up because _you _have training._" _ Kayo was shocked.

"Training? Who's training me?" Kayo asked. Allen smiled innocently.

"Me. I'm your trainer."

"Thank God. I thought I would've had to train with a complete stranger. Or you know, Kanda." Allen let out a little laugh.

"Thank God." After Kayo dressed they headed to the training room. Once they were there Komui walked through the doors.

"Okay you two, today I'll stay here to monitor how Allen trains you Kayo, okay?" Kayo and Allen nodded their heads. Then Allen led Kayo to the middle of the room.

"Okay Kayo, activate." Kayo took a deep breath, closed her eyes and activated her innocence. Her right arm was soon a deadly glinting blade. Then Allen activated his anti-akuma weapon. Allen charged for Kayo .She was completely caught off guard. She jumped back and dodged his attack. Then he ran back up to her. This time she dodged by only an inch, but she lost her balance and plummeted to the ground right on her back. She wobbled to her feet.

"Allen, give a warning next time."

"The akuma don't give warnings." He replied.

"Good point, but you are _not_ an akuma. Which means you should give warnings." Allen only smiled.

"Again." Kayo prepared herself this time. She stood in battle position. Whatever that was. Kayo had never really fought an akuma before she didn't know what she was doing. They kept at it for hours. With every match Kayo seemed to learn more. She began to memorize the way Allen moved. By 4:30 PM they decided they needed a break. They went to eat in dining hall. They both chewed quickly.

"You know I'm gonna win next time." Said Kayo confidently. Allen swallowed his dango. Then chuckled.

"Of course you are." Said Allen sarcastically. He stood up and stretched. "Maybe tomorrow, we've done enough today." Kayo nodded her head assertively. She was going to win.

"Until tomorrow, coach." Said Kayo sarcastically, as she saluted to him. The next morning Kayo got up extra early. She headed straight to the training room. She practiced on her own for about a half hour. Then Allen came.

"Already here, huh?" He said interrupting her independent training. Kayo jumped at his voice.

"God, I didn't even see you come in." He walked over to her then cracked his knuckles.

"Ready when you are." Kayo smiled. Allen didn't know what was coming for him. Kayo spent all night coming up with a strategy. They stood a few feet apart, and then it started. They both activated their anti-akuma weapons and began to fight. Kayo was jumping all over the room blocking Allen's attacks. She could see the surprise on his face. That made her smile. Then, crash! Kayo was smacked on the floor by Allen's weapon. "You let your guard down." He said shrugging his shoulders. Kayo stood up as if nothing had happened.

"So, one mistake I'll get you next time." The training went on for a week. One day, after Kayo's training she and Allen were sitting on stairs near the training room.

"You're getting better, Kayo." Said Allen wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Well, I try. Thank you Allen. "She said with an appreciative smile.

"For what?" Kayo was surprised. How could Allen be confused? It was his entire fault Kayo was improving.

"For training me. I mean I know Komui asked you too, but thanks for putting up with me." Allen had a soft face on.

"You're welcome," Then he stood up. "Oh, and I wanted to train you. It was my choice." The friendliness in Allen's eyes made Kayo beam. They stood there a moment staring at each other when Komui came.

"Hate to interrupt, but we need to get back to training you two." They quickly snapped out of their trance and walked into the training room. Then they began their match. They were having their usual match. Kayo would get over confident then lose. But this time was different. Kayo was serious and when Allen let down his guard she took her chance. She ran at him and gave a powerful kicked. She had him pinned up against a wall. Her blade was practically touching his neck. Their noses were only a few centimeters away. Then they both blushed.

"I guess I win." Said Kayo breathing hard. Allen gave a flirty smile.

"I guess so." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Komui began to clap. Kayo hastily stepped away from Allen. They both deactivated their weapons.

"Bravo! Good job Kayo."

"Thank you, sir." Komui pushed up his glasses.

"At this rate, you could be on another mission very soon." Kayo got butterflies.

"Thank you sir" Then Komui walked out. Kayo jumped happily. She ran over to Allen and hugged him. "Thank you, Allen. I couldn't have improved without you. I owe you."

"Really, it's nothing." He said flushed. She let go of him.

"We should celebrate, with dinner."

"I second that." Then they went off to eat. Later that night when everyone was sleeping Kayo and Allen decided to take a walk around the order. They were talking and laughing. Hoping they weren't making too much noise. Then they heard a voice coming from the place where Hevlaska was. They quietly headed down there. They saw Komui talking to Hevlaska.

"Come on, we should go." Said Allen worried.

"Wait, let's stay." Kayo gave puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Okay, but be quiet." Kayo nodded her head. They started listening in.

"She's improved immensely Hevlaska." Said Komui.

"Komui, that's great. Though I have warned you before, she could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" said Kayo under her breath. Allen looked just as shocked as her.

"That scar Komui. It's very bad news." Komui held up his hand in her face.

"Please, I don't mean to be disrespectful Hevlaska. Kayo is one of us. Scar or not the innocence chose her. That's enough to keep her here. Don't worry, I have people to look after her."  
" Kayo, come on." Said Allen, again. This time Kayo followed him away. They ended up walking back to their rooms. Kayo was terrified and desperately confused.

"Allen what does he mean I'm dangerous?" She asked him before he walked in his room. He turned around and stared at her scar.

"Kayo, please don't worry about it now. Get a good sleep." Allen seemed protective of Kayo, and it made her feel secure. "Everything will be fine." Kayo walked back in her room and forced herself to sleep.

THX 4 READING!


	7. Fragile, pathetic, naive exorcist

Battle of Loyalty

Chapter 7

Fragile, naïve pathetic exorcist

The next day Kayo woke up with a piercing headache. She struggled to get out of bed. She got dressed and headed to the dining hall. Maybe some food would ease her headache. When she walked through the huge double doors Kayo noticed Kanda and Allen in the center of the room. Both of their faces showed repulsion and detestation. "You don't anything about being an exorcist, bean sprout."

"My name is Allen, and I know more about being an exorcist than you'll ever know." Kanda's face turned from disgust to anger in a matter of seconds.

"Why you…" Kanda pulled out a long razor-sharp burnished sword. Before it could hit him Kayo ran in front of Allen. Kanda's sword was only centimeters away from slicing her neck. Allen was surprised at Kayo.

"Please, can't we just talk about this?" Said Kayo with what she tried to make look like an intimidating face.

"Kayo?" Said Allen surprised. Allen warned Kayo about Kanda, but to her he looked pretty nice. Up until now that is.

"Cute, bean sprout's got his little girlfriend to defend him." Kayo and Allen blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Said Allen defensively. Kanda put away his sword.

"Of course not." Kanda replied sarcastically. Then he walked out of the dining hall. Allen looked like he was about to blow up.

"Allen? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten involved." He shook his head.

"I'm not angry at you. Thank you is what I should say, though it wasn't necessary. I try not to waste too much of my breath on that jerk. Don't worry about him, okay?" kayo nodded her head. While Kayo and Allen were eating Lenali walked in.

"Good morning Allen, Kayo." She said with a kind smile.

"Good morning." They both replied together.

"Allen, Komui wants me and you to report for a mission." Allen stood up.

"Okay, sure." He gave Kayo a small smile. "Wish us luck" Kayo nodded her head. Then they both left the dining hall. Just when Kayo was finishing her breakfast Lavi came in and waved to her from across the room. Then he came and sat next to her.

"Hey Kayo. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"God, its weird seeing Allen with Lenali." Kayo was told Allen and Lenali were great friends.

"Why, I thought they liked each other."

"Yeah they do." Lavi gave Kayo a flirtatious look. "But ever since you came you and Allen have been inseparable." Kayo blushed.

"That's not true. I mean half the time I was here we were training. Plus I haven't been here for that long." Lavi chuckled.

"You've been here for about a month. Not to mention you're in denial. You know you spend every waking moment with him." Kayo slowly spaced out. She thought about her days at the order and how she really did spend almost all the time with Allen.

"I guess we're just good friends. He makes me smile, that's all." Said Kayo still half way in her day dream. Lavi stood up.

"Oh, I get it." He gave her a wink then walked off. What was that supposed to mean. Kayo was never around a lot of people. She didn't understand why she got certain feelings or why people did the things they did. She always felt like a kid still learning the basics of life. And here she was in the Black Order. Kayo was an exorcist and she barely knew anything about herself. But maybe that's why she always hung out with Allen. He seemed like her, almost. She felt a strong connection to him. She didn't know whether it was "romantic" or not she just knew he made her feel better and with everything that's going on in Kayo's life she really needed someone like him to lean on. The day flew by pretty fast without him and before she knew it Kayo found herself in her bed. The sun was down and Kayo was exhausted. Her headache had barley gone away through the day and she was looking forward to sleeping. Though the piercing pain that shot from her arm every few minutes didn't help the headache.

Allen was brought down to his knees. His lip was bloody and he gasped of pain. Kayo stared into his eyes from afar. She could see no feel, the pain and anguish he was going through. Every shock of pain and every drop of blood made her tears fall faster and her screaming louder. Allen was dying and it was all her fault. "Oh, poor exorcist so fragile, so naïve, so pathetic. You knew you wouldn't make it and you still came." Said the earl in the cruelest most spiteful way. Kayo still screamed and cried. But no one could hear her. She was locked away in a dungeon of terror. She had become nothing but a poor and unfortunate soul that lives inside a member of the Noah Clan. The scar on her arm had completely consumed her and now she was a Noah. But the Noah she had become was only a shell. A shell, but a powerful, lethal, and cruel shell. Kayo was struck down in the corner of its mind suffering. Now the only light that existed in her life was dying slowly before her eyes, and her shell stood their smirking at the sight of a fading exorcist. The Kayo everybody knew was eternally bolted away in misery. And the only person who could save her had just taken his last breath, and he turned cold with a final tear streaming down his face.

Kayo woke up with a jolt. She was sweating and shaking. Yes, she had just had another night horror, and it was about Allen. Kayo sat up in her bed and turned on her light. Her worrying was going to kill her in the long run. Without another second of thought Kayo got dressed and headed for her door. She was going to go after Allen, even if it meant sneaking out of the Black order.

**THX 4 READING!**


	8. Do you know what love feels like?

Battle of Loyalty

Chapter 8

Do you know what Love feels like?

Kayo walked out of her room. She was still getting over the feelings of her night horror, but she tried to shake it off. She had to find out where Allen had gone. She couldn't just go up to Komui and ask him where he and Lenali had gone, that would completely defeat the purpose of "sneaking" out of the order. She tiptoed quietly down the long softly lit hallways. Kayo was running out of options fast. Maybe Lavi would know where they were. It was the middle of the night but Kayo had no other choice. She quickly walked over to Lavi's room and knocked on his door. There was no answer but she couldn't give up. She knocked a few more times and after the fifth time the door slowly creaked opened. Lavi stood in the door way rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. "Kayo, what are you doing up?" Kayo hesitated.

"I-I had a bad dream." Lavi was about to laugh but realized the horror in Kayo's eyes then stopped. He suddenly became very concerned.

"Are you okay?" Kayo wiped away her silent tears.

"I'm fine." She paused. "Listen, can we talk?" Lavi nodded his head and Kayo walked in his room. Lavi's room was a cluttered mess. Papers and books covered the walls and there was only a little light coming from a small lamp in the almost visible desk. She tried her best to tread over all the papers and books. When she finally made it to the bed she sat. Kayo explained her nightmare to Lavi with as much details that wouldn't make her cry. When she was done she put her head down and sobbed quietly. There was a long silence that fell in the small room. Lavi raised Kayo's face up from her chin and smiled at her.

"Kayo, it's hard to say. Your dreams are probably come from what you're feeling. This is all new to you and you're just adjusting." Kayo seemed disappointed at his answer. She knew it was more than just her surroundings that gave her these dreams. She had always had them though. They were just never as realistic before. She stood up and pulled up her sleeve baring her scar. Lavi was shocked. It had gotten worse in just a few days. Kayo constantly felt it eating away at her skin.

"I think they have something to do with this." Lavi stood up and examined her arm. "I was walking with Allen a couple days ago at night after training. We passed by Hevlaska and she was speaking to Komui. He-He said I was … dangerous." Lavi froze. Did everyone know something about Kayo that she herself had no clue about?

"Kayo, don't worry about it please. It's nothing" Kayo tried to process lavi's words ,but her only thoughts were fixed on Allen and how maybe her nightmare could come true while she was here with Lavi. She quickly changed the subject.

"Lavi I need to go after Allen." The tone of Kayo's voice showed no signs of changing her mind. "There is only one thing. I don't know anything about his and Lenali's mission and I thought maybe you could fill me in."

"Kayo its way too risky." Kayo wasn't going to accept his answer at all.

"Lavi I need to go. Please tell me where they went." A smirk appeared on Lavi's face.

"It's too risky alone that is." Kayo didn't like the sound of that. If she got in trouble for sneaking out she didn't want him to get in trouble too.

"Lavi you can't come. I wouldn't do that to you." He shook his head immediately.

"I want to go with you. It's only to be safe." He chuckled. "Let's face it. You're clueless on the battle field." Kayo smiled. I guess it was either his way or no way at all. She would have to let him tag along. Plus it was new opportunity for her to meet more people at the order. Lavi already knew where Allen and Lenali went on their mission. All they had to do now was sneak out. Lavi lead Kayo to a secret door in the order's library. They walked through dark dusty book cases with only the illumination of a candle glowing in Lavi's hand. When they reached the door Kayo couldn't help asking.

"You've done this before?" Lavi snorted.

"A couple times."

"Great and here I was thinking like I was a rebel and you just had to play the danger card didn't you." Lavi nodded his head and gestured her towards the door. Usually when you went on a mission you would leave the order in a boat then go to the train station. That door had leaded them to a platform in front of the water. There a few boats were tied a pole on the platform. Without a word they both climbed inside and began their journey to "save" Allen. If he was in any trouble at all. This whole thing was based on a hunch. When they got on the train it was silent. Kayo barley knew Lavi, yet she spilled her whole heart out to him in his room about her dream. Why were people so easy to talk to at the order? Although Kayo liked feeling like she could trust people at the order she felt like maybe she should take caution of who she tells things to. Lavi looked trustworthy though, she wasn't scared.

"Kayo, why are you so worried about Allen?" Kayo was surprised at Lavi's question. It was blunt and without Kayo having any control she began to blush. Then she quickly stared to the ground to hide her face. Kayo didn't know why this feeling would show up every time she thought about Allen. She lived most of her life alone and didn't know what most things meant. She expected Lavi to laugh or make a joke about her reaction but he didn't he just sat there with a serious expression. Kayo looked up and paused for a moment. Then she began to speak.

"I-I just… he means something to me. I don't what it is, but I need him. I wouldn't know what to do without him." Lavi smiled.

"That's great, but you should know we're all here for you. The whole order's got your back." All the friendship and concern that was fed to Kayo every time she and a conversation with a member of the order made her feel like part of a family.

"Thank You. All of this makes me feel I guess loved. Humph I haven't love in a while. Do you know what it feels like Lavi?" He stayed silent for a moment and stood up. He looked away from Kayo.

"No, not really." Then he walked out of the cart.

THX 4 READING!


End file.
